1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child entertainment systems and more particularly pertains to a new versatile crib mounted mobile for entertaining a child within a stationary crib, a portable crib, or on a floor surface while simultaneously monitoring the child from afar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child entertainment systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, child entertainment systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,034; U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,181; U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,628; U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,088; U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,856; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,495.
In these respects, the versatile crib mounted mobile according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of entertaining a child within a stationary crib, a portable crib, or on a floor surface while simultaneously monitoring the child from afar.